Lily Juny
Lily Juny was a mass-produced carbon human of The Committee. She was the first carbon human implanted with Half-Seed Ability. Brief Info With all the knowledge about Seed ability they currently possess, The Committee experimented with implant Seed ability into their pass production Carbon Human—Lily. After 11 failed prototypes, The Committee finally made a more successful product. However, her Seed Ability can't be developed like the 6 other Seed ability possessors, which means while Lily can enhance her Brain's reaction ability and thinking ability, she cannot acquire ability such using Voiture Paix system. She was named Lily Juny because she's the 12th product, and Juny is similar to "juni", 12 in Japanese. History Along with Mayu Asuka, Lily also underwent 2 years of harsh training and experimentation on her Seed ability. However, it was clear that Mario prefers Mayu over her. Lily did not care about this. Instead, she continued to be a good friend of Mayu. Mayu would always express her frustration of being forced to fight her own brother to her. Lily, however, stayed pretty unemotional. Lily's first combat was her coordination of the stealing of Tokugawa Kuro. She was able to rival Athrun in her Destiny Gundam. Lily and Athrun had a brief mental connection with their Seed Ability. They both got a brief insight of each other's pasts. Lily also contributed to the revolutionary force during Lacus' Birthday Party. Her Destiny Gundam was destroyed with limbs chopped off by Kira. Mario gave her a Destiny Impulse Gundam R as a replacement. During the invasion of Orb, she felt all the pain people are experiencing because of that invasion with an accidental triggering of her Seed ability. She started to resist Mario's ideology, but she only kept this thought inside. Along with Mayu, Lily started to serve as a State Integrity Police (SIP). After Mario's great purge had begun, she was assign to be a group leader and take them to the streets and arrest anyone who was reported to have "dangerous thoughts". She wasn't allowed to kill the suspect because torturing is needed later. Lily and Mayu would either administer the interrogation or torture the suspect with the order from their superior. Lily tried to ignore the suffering of her suspects, but it unavoidably traumatized her mentally. And again, Lily would not express her emotion to anyone, even her closest friend, Mayu. Lily's will of resistance was taken to the climax when she was sexually harassed by Kondo Fukuda. Under enormous rage, she kicked Kondo's testicles and fled with her Destiny Impulse. Mayu was order to intercept her, but Lily defeated her. After Absconding, she joined Forseti to provide vital information for the resistance against The Committee. She was sent to investigate and destroy a prototypical unmanned mobile suit. Forseti gave Lily a new identity as a student, and she would use her free time to investigate. One of her classmates, Paul Harris, invited Lily for a date. She half-unwillingly accepted it. However, she was stalked by a spy from SIP. Lily killed that spy in front of Paul, which made her exposed. Lily forced him to dispose the corpse, and threatened him to work for her if he doesn't want to get him and his family re-educated since he helped Lily to do her job. However, as a ignorant teenager, Paul consider this "really cool" and willing accepted it, without considering any repercussions. After a period of time working for Lily, Paul had caught the attention from SIP. He was arrested and was interrogated. SIP offered him a deal in which he will lead Lily into a trap and he will be pardoned of what he had done. If he doesn't accept the deal however, he and his family will be re-educated. Paul was scared and he accepted it. Although Lily foresaw this, but SIP still successfully captured Lily during her attempt to assassinate Paul. Lily was tortured for information about Forseti. Under extreme, inhumane torturing, she gave up. Forseti was dissolved because of it. Lily was freed after re-education. She hated herself for revealing the information, and began to addict to drugs. She died because of drug overdose. Personality Comparing to Mayu, Lily is more mature. Her ability to consider the consequences benefited her during her missions as an agent. She barely trusted anyone due to the environment, even her best friend, Mayu. However, Lily is compassionate for other people. She allowed Mayu to express her feelings to her, and she will keep it as a secret. This is also why she joined Forseti. She opposed Mario's belief of creating peace and stability by oppressing individuality.